"Game Of Mosquito" by Lil Mosquito Disease, Yung Schmoobin and Submarine Man
Game of Mosquito is a song by American Rappers Lil Mosquito Disease, Yung Schmoobin and Submarine Man from Lil Mosquito Disease's upcoming album, Infestation. Lyrics [Intro: Lil Mosquito Disease & Yung Schmoobin] Mosquito in the booth I-I-It's Mosquito on the track bitch Lil Mosquito Disease Game of Mosquito Eat that pussy like tostitos When I pull up on yo block This shit get official like VEVO 1: Lil Mosquito Disease Wake up in the morning get a new check (check) Rich as a bitch, I don’t need to pay no debts (yeah, yeah, yeah) I run the game and I got the fame Y’all motherfuckers lyrics are just tame (clown) Ice on my neck looking like a White Walker (yeah) People wanna be Mosquito they stalkers (boom boom boom boom boom) Bitch I stay strapped and I got that uzi I heat this shit up like a jacuzzi (I do) I sip that lean up bitch you that I know things (yeah) My ice so cold that I could be the Night King (I could be the Night King) Shooting the AK and banging the Cs (yeah Till the end of my life it’s fuck D&D (Fuck you) Y’all ain’t get hoes they be calling you Varys (yeah) They try to diss me cause they broke ass be jealous (they be broke) Getting the racks and you know that they hunnids The ice be so cold you thought it was a tundra [Hook: Lil Mosquito Disease & Yung Schmoobin] Game of Mosquito Eat that pussy like tostitos When I pull up on yo block This shit get official like VEVO Game of Mosquito Eat that pussy like tostitos When I pull up on yo block This shit get official like VEVO (ayy, ayy) Get official like VEVO (ayy) 2: Yung Schmoobin Yeah you (skirt) know I'm making millions (millions ) Yeah you know I'm making billions (billions) Making bread up in the kitchen Yeah I'm dating Maisie Williams (bitch) When I step into my spot Surrounded by thots They gon' give me top (whoo) They gon' give it up Feelin of a couple ice (ice) Like the new patek on my wrist (wrist) If you touch it Imma swing a fist (boom) Yeah you better get the jist (yo) Got a new girl strip it off Like a Game of Thrones scene (yuh) She was whisperin in my ear last night Shit's about to get obscene Mosquito pull up with a mac (grrrrrrah) Imma bring it back Motherfucker better hit the rojak (skrrt) Yeah I got a knack for murder in this track Back to-back to-back to-back to-back to back oh Bih, grrrrah Lil Mosquito Disease You thought the song was over You thought it was done Sike bitch [Hook: Lil Mosquito Disease & Submarine Man] Game of Mosquito Eat that pussy like tostitos When I pull up on yo block This shit get official like VEVO Game of Mosquito Eat that pussy like tostitos When I pull up on yo block (yeah yeah ooh ooh) This shit get official like VEVO (Submarine Man) Get official like VEVO (Submarine Man) 3: Submarine Man King in the North King in the North Like Willberto I got them jorts Stockings dying on the street We are playing the Game of feet Stockings always lose Submarine Man drinking the booze I throw put socks in the fire That is my heart's desire Ooooh I am the Lord of Light You know Submarine Man is here to fight Why It Rocks # The beat is great and is a great step up from Lil Mosquito Disease's previous beats. # Lil Mosquito Disease's verse is aggressive and his lyrics are great # Yung Schmoobin also had a decent verse with decent lyrics and interpolates the line "Back to-back to-back to-back to-back to back oh" from Logic's song “44 More” # Lil Mosquito Disease's flow is great. # The album cover is great. # This is easily Lil Mosquito Disease's best song, Alongside Meningitis. The Only Bad Quality # Submarine Man's verse is poor. Official Audio Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Yung Schmoobin songs Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Submarine Man songs Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 Songs Category:Hidden Gems Category:Decent Songs